Even Evil Has Loved Ones
by Thaok
Summary: Cruella finalmente achou alguém que ela simplesmente não tem vontade alguma de matar. A única pessoa que ela pode amar em toda sua vida.


As pessoas sempre acharam que eu fosse incapaz de amar. Só porque eu matei meus pais, investi na moda de casacos de pele, quais os animais eram mortos brutalmente e enganei o autor para conseguir o que eu queria, não quer dizer que eu seja incapaz de amar, mas provavelmente seja porque eu amo a pessoa certa. Apenas uma pessoa poderia ter tal poder sobre mim, e eu nunca me senti assim com minhas vítimas antes, nunca senti amor por nenhuma delas, eu nunca amei meus pais como eu a amei.

Ah, eu tenho um grande problema também: ciúmes. Eu sei que pode parecer, até certo ponto, infantil, mas se eu pudesse matar alguém nesse momento, o ciúmes provavelmente estaria na minha lista de "porquês", apesar que eu realmente não preciso de uma lista de motivos para matar alguém, eu nem sequer me importo de matar alguém, é apenas prazeroso. A pior parte é ter que limpar a bagunça, mas ainda assim é divertido.

Eu nunca realmente gostei de alguém em toda minha vida, por isso nunca me importei com o bem estar deles, de qualquer forma. Mas ela mudou isso, eu me importo com ela, ela me mudou e eu sei que só ela seria capaz de fazer isso, porque ela tem um poder sobre mim inigualável. E eu me orgulho de ter me apaixonado por ela, porque ao menos eu tive um pingo de consciência, diferente de Regina. Ela pode achar que ninguém percebe, mas eu sei que há alguma coisa entre ela e a Salvadora, isso é um pouco hirônico e desprezível, bom e mau se apaixonando é tão clichê. Olhem só para ela, agora ela também é uma heroína e eu não quero isso para mim, não quero alguém que mude minha essência. Eu quero continuar a ser má, mas claro, com uma companheira agora. Uma má companhia.

Mas o único problema era que não havia maneiras no inferno que eu ia me declarar. Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, eu posso ser assim quando quero ser perssuasiva, mas quando eu realmente gosto de alguém, eu quero ter a prova de ela realmente gosta de mim de volta. Eu não consigo saber completamente o que ela sente, por vezes, ela pode ser um pouco difícil de se ler. Mas de qualquer forma, ela é uma amiga preciosa. Ela anda no meu carro, mesmo que ela morra de medo da minha direção, o que é hilário. Ela sempre pede minha bebida antes que eu possa falar, ela sabe tudo sobre mim. Ah, e o principal, ela cantarola para mim a minha música preferida, isso é o mais apaixonante de tudo. Ela é a garota perfeita, mas eu não sei se ela se sente assim também, eu realmente queria que a resposta fosse positiva, porque, provavelmente, se ela não fosse ela eu já teria a torturado um pouco até falar que gosta de mim, mesmo que não goste, mas eu não poderia fazer isso, porque eu estou realmente apaixonada pela primeira vez, e a primeira paixão pode mudar algumas coisas em você, óbvio que não tudo, até porque eu não quero mudar, mas quando você ama alguém, um lado mais calmo e amoroso atinge você, mas somente para essa pessoa. Ela é exclusiva do meu carinho. Eu nunca teria coragem de machucar Úrsula.

Úrsula deixa eu ser quem eu realmente sou, ela pode até não compartilhar das mesmas ideias maldosas que eu, mas ela nunca tentou me mudar, ela é diferente.

Nós estávamos em mais um dia tedioso em Storybrooke (essa cidadezinha é impressionante de uma maneira negativa), estávamos na Granny's, que era o local onde estávamos hospedadas também. Eu observava Úrsula com um sorriso no canto dos meus lábios, mas ela não notava, de qualquer maneira, o que era muito bom, não estava preparada para encarar tudo isso ainda. Então ela me se virou para mim e me deu um olhar penetrante e um sorriso lindo, eu mal sabia como agir. Mas realmente eu não precisei ao menos corar, porque esse momento foi destruído com a pessoa principal desse jogo, com o autor. Droga, eu realmente não queria encontrá-lo tão cedo.

-Cruella! - Ele parecia aliviado de me encontrar e isso confirmava seu ar apaixonado. Úrsula olhou para mim com descrensa e revirou os olhos, ato que eu possivelmente poderia entenderia errado, mas eu sabia que ela só fez isso porque abominava o autor também.

-Isaac. - Falei sem ânimo, mas com um sorriso falso no rosto. - Você me encontrou, darling.

-Eu sabia Cruella, você está de volta. Você ainda pode mudar, eu posso te ajudar... - Falou com esperança.

Eu processei suas palavras e continuei com meu jogo.

-Se es estiver disposta a mudar você volta atrás com a parte de eu não poder matar ninguém?

-Mas é claro que não, se você quer mudar, você não precisará matar ninguém, de qualquer maneira.

-Oh, aí é que você se engana... Mas nós ainda podemos fazer um acordo...

-Cruella, você realmente vai se vender assim? - Uma Úrsula furiosa me confrontou.

-Eu precisava tentar, darling. - Falei com um sorriso.

-Não faça isso Cru, por favor, não escolha ele. - Falou baixinho no meu ouvido para apenas eu poder ouvir.

-Quem eu iria escolher então?

-Droga. - Ela murmurou. - Dê um fora daqui, você é um autor medíocre que implora o amor dela, mas ela não te ama! - Ela cuspiu tudo na cara dele, o deixando de coração partido, o que era um tanto engraçado. - Seu amor não é o suficiente para ela, ela merece coisa melhor!

-Quem ela merece, então? Você? - Zombou.

-Qual seria o problema se fosse? Eu tenho certeza que seria muito melhor que você!

Quando ela disse isso meu mundo parou por alguns segundos e eu não pude prestar atenção no que eles discutiam mais.

-Cruella! - Ambos gritaram, tirando-me dos meus devaneios.

Eu ainda não acreditava, ela praticamente declarou seu amor para mim, eu não podia acreditar que era correspondida. Oh, eu não esperava para beijá-la.

-Minhas desculpas Isaac, amizade na frente de tudo. - Falei com um sorriso e pisquei.

Puxei Úrsula para o nosso quarto na pensão, não me importando com Isaac ou com a platéia que se formou na lanchonete.

-Úrsula, tudo o que você disse era verdade? - Perguntei.

-Claro Cru, você não faz ideia de como eu me sentia por não poder falar sobre isso sendo que estávamos sempre juntas. Você é minha melhor amiga, e quando uma mulher se apaixona corre para contar para a melhor amiga, a não ser quando está apaixonada pela melhor amiga, que é o meu caso. Às vezes eu pensei que você pudesse me corresponder, nas vezes que você sorria para mim de uma forma carinhosa, especial, eu pensava ser a única merecedora do seu sorriso, mas eu sei que você também sorri para conseguir o que quer, e isso realmente me magoa... Nossos toques sem querer me despertam sentimentos que há muito tempo não sentia, não sei, você faz eu me sentir diferente, especial. Eu não sou nada mais que uma vilã para todos, mas você vê além disso, porque você também é uma vilã, então só você consegue me enxergar pelo meu real eu. Eu te amo! - Seu discurso realmente me emocionou e nisso ela me puxou com força e me beijou profudamente, eu estava um pouco surpreendida com tudo que não devolvi o beijo, fazendo ela me largar rapidamente. - Desculpa Cru, Deus! Eu me arrependo muito, você realmente não se sente da mesma forma não é? - Eu continuei calada, estava sem palavras, seu beijo foi sensacional, eu sempre sonhei com isso. - Por favor, diga alguma coisa. - Falou desesperada.

-Sabe, eu sempre pensei que você nem pensava sobre ter sentimentos por mim e eu sempre pensei que eu seria a única a te beijar primeiro. - Ri. - Eu estava errada. Eu não aguentaria muito tempo estando ao seu lado sem te beijar, de qualquer forma... Úrsula, eu me sinto da mesma forma sim, até mais. Eu não correspondi o beijo porque estava realmente impressionada e pensei que talvez eu pudesse estar delirando. Eu pensei que eu era doida por estar apaixonada por você. Eu nunca me senti dessa forma, pode acreditar, porque eu nunca mentiria para você e acredite, o sorriso que eu te dou é exclusivo seu, porque é real, sempre é real, para você eu não sorrio só quando eu preciso de algo, eu sorrio por tudo, você faz eu agir que nem uma boba. Quando eu descobri esses sentimentos eu seriamente pensei em te matar, eu não podia me sentir assim, eu iria perder meus objetivos, mas quando eu realmente olhei para isso, eu sabia que nunca poderia te machucar. Nunca. Você é especial para mim. Eu não sei amar muito bem, mas eu tenho certeza que o que eu sinto é amor.

-Eu deveria ter gravado isso, foi a coisa mais fofa que eu já te ouvi dizer. - Disse com um sorriso absolutamente amável enquanto apertava minhas bochechas.

-Não abusa. - Fingi estar brava. - Você é uma completa idiota. - Falei com um sorriso suave, que eu arriscaria dizer amoroso demais, mas nunca admitiria meu lado idiota em voz alta.

-Eu te amo Cru, e sempre vou te amar, não importa o que aconteça, eu quero que você seja minha companheira para todas as horas, e coisas perversas estão no pacote... - Falou com um sorriso malicioso. - Eu quero que você seja minha "vilã gêmea"

-"Vilã gêmea"? Realmente? Isso soa brega porém adorável, e eu tenho que concordar que, de certa forma, inteligente. Então... Eu aceito ser sua "vilã gêmea" Úrsula. Para sempre. Eu te amo.


End file.
